


WHO DUN IT!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay in this story there is a Killer amoung the Storybrooke citizens, the question is Who is Murderer? Could it have been Rumple the man who everyone fears a man who has killed before in the Enchanted forest who has a tendency for violence? Was it maybe Regina who has attempted to kill the victim before, was this her attempt at getting Henry to herself again?</p><p>Or was this the work of somebody that you would least expect? somebody that you would never think to accuse? and who is the person that is investigating the murder? nONE OTHER THEn Henry Mills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO DUN IT!

"Mom, are you ready for...!" Walks into the sherrif office and his eyes meet a scene that was both shocking and horrible. Henry screams and falls to his knees staring at the image in front of him.

His mother Emma Swan was laying stomach on the ground, a frozen expression of pain and shock still on her face, a large hole torn into her back, Blood flooding all around her cold lifeless body. Henry sat there on his knees crying, weeping for the mother he had loved. After several hours he wiped his eyes and grabbed for his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Henry what are you doing your supposed to be in school?" Mary Margret said quietly. "Your thirty minute break ended like hours ago." Henry broke into sobs again "Mary, something's happened to my mom, Emma's dead!" he sobs hard.

He heard a gasp on the other end of the phone and then "Hold on Charming and I are on the way over there now, don't leave the scene what ever you do!" There was then a loud click as the phone disconnected telling Henry that Mary Margret had hung up the phone. Henry did as instructed and staid where he was, tears still streaming down his face, trying his hardest to figure out why this had happened.

Thoughts and questions circled his head. "WHo? Who had done this? Somebody had murdered Emma, but who, who had a reason to want her dead?" He sighed that would be a hard one to answer as there were plenty of people that would want her dead.

His own mother The Evil Queen for one, has already been known to try and kill Emma once a few years ago when she had first arrived in town, by making a desert that would put her under the sleeping curse. The same one that Henry had eaten himself in order to save her. Then there was also the most hated man in town Rumplestiltskin, Even the wicked Witch could have Killed Emma, and who knows just about every one in town was now a suspect other then Mary Margret and Henry himself. This would take a lot of investigating. 

Henry had been told to stay at the scene but he had not been told not to look around for clues as to who could have done it, who ever had killed her had to have left finger prints, or something behind that could be linked to him or her. He went to the desk and pulled out a magnifying class and a pair of gloves which he put on to keep from contamination any evidence that could have been left behind.

Using the glass he started at the place where Emma's body lay and looked all around for any finger prints or something that could have been left there by the killer. Henry soon sighed and just returned to where he had been sitting defeated, who ever had been the killer had been a very smart one, and had to have been wearing gloves and had left not even a single finger print, and from what he had searched hadn't left a single clue. 

Henry kept looking at Emma, the question of who had killed her still on his mind. But Mary and David soon arrived at the scene. Henry watched them both as thier faces had tears spilling at the sight. David, lifted Emma into his arms and just held her crying and weeping, Mary joining him giving a sort of keening sound. The sound coming from the two of them got Henry started crying again too.

He stared at the lifeless body thinking about how she would never get to have dinner with him again, never play with him, she would never be there to encourage him in his belief's she had been one of the first that hadn't made him feel like he had been insaine when he believed that every character had been real and that everyone in storybrooke had been fairytale characters from his book.

She had cared about him, had only wanted to make him happy and somebody had decided to come along and snuff out the life of the very person that mattered to Henry. Now he would have to go back and live with the Evil Queen again, instead of Emma who had tried to hard to make sure he had felt loved. But now it was his turn to do the one last thing he could do for her, and that was to track down and find out how and why she had died and to find out who had been the murderer. 

Henry was going to find him and make sure he paid for what had happened, he was going to kill that murderer if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
